warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 44
Chapter description :Snowfur's encouraging words at Bluestar's naming ceremony echo in Bluestar's ears. Bluestar sits on Highrock and thinks of how she has led her Clan for seasons and moons; she thinks of how leaf-bare had been relentlessness on ThunderClan and how even now, the hard stone beneath her paws was cold. She watches Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Graypaw play fighting and her deputy, Redtail, who is sitting beside her remarks that the apprentices probably call that training. :The other apprentice, Ravenpaw, concentrates away from the rest of the group on stripping a leaf from its stem. Dustpaw precedes to start creeping up on the black tom and pounces neatly on Ravenpaw's tail. Ravenpaw jumps out of fright and Bluestar shakes her head, noting it had taken Ravenpaw's mother nearly half of a moon to coax the tom out of the nursery and Bluestar had given him Tigerclaw in hopes that the young tom would learn courage and fearlessness from the huge warrior. :Redtail asks Bluestar if she remembers her first moon of training and she thinks of how she had played like this with Snowfur and Leopardfoot. Bluestar sadly thinks of how both cats now walked with StarClan, along with many others, Stormtail, Swiftbreeze, Thrushpelt, Poppydawn, and Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw had died in a fight, chasing RiverClan intruders out of their territory and the cats found him in a pool of his own blood. Bluestar relents that the Clan was weaker without the mottled tom but she didn't miss him, not like she missed Thrushpelt. :Thrushpelt had kept the secret of Bluestar's kits to his dying day, only speaking of them as a grieved father would. Bluestar still felt guilty that she had never told the tom that two of her kits still were alive in RiverClan, but he would probably know about that now, as he looks over them from StarClan. He would finally understand why Bluestar had sought out Stonefur and Mistyfoot at Gatherings and why she had cheered the loudest of any cat when they were made warriors she was proud of how the two cats had turned out and is thankful to Oakheart and Graypool for raising her two kits. :She wonders if Oakheart knew that she was proud of him, they hadn't spoken since Bluestar had given up her kits and they had kept apart at the Gatherings, not wanting any cat to piece together the missing kits and the appearance of kits in RiverClan. But Bluestar knows that she never stopped loving Oakheart or her kits. Bluestar murmurs that she had led four good lives and Redtail asks her if she was feeling nostalgic. Bluestar replies that he'll have to indulge her now that she is getting old. Redtail firmly responds that Bluestar is not getting old, Bluestar replies that at least she's not young anymore, pointing out the white hairs that are starting to appear on her muzzle. :Bluestar feels that most of those signs of her age had been caused by Thistleclaw, he had bitten at her heels every step of the way and had been furious when Redtail was made deputy instead of him. She remembers that he was the reason that she hid the loss of three of her lives. The lie that she had only lost four of her lives had always come out so easily and she thinks that she should tell Redtail the truth but she suspected that he already knew. :Redtail asks his leader what was bothering her and Bluestar sighs, saying that so few kits had been born recently she worries about who will keep the Clan strong throughout the long leaf-bare moons. She adds that the elder's den is gaining more and more new members with each passing moon, One-eye, Halftail, Smallear, Patchpelt, and Dappletail all made their nests in the den now. :Bluestar watches as Spottedleaf emerges from the fern tunnel that leads to the medicine den. She was now the medicine cat, since her mentor, Featherwhisker had passed away from greencough. She took care of both One-eye and Halftail after their accidents and now the medicine cat looked exhausted. ThunderClan had been driven back from Sunningrocks the day before after another attempt to take back to ancient rocks. Bluestar wanders if the battle had even been needed, pondering that they would only have gained a few tree-lengths of territory if they had won. But they had still fought with two patrols, one led by Tigerclaw, who Bluestar thinks seems just as bloodthirsty as his mentor, and Redtail. They had been driven back to their camp with too few apprentices and too many elders. Bluestar wonders what would happen to her beloved Clan now. Characters Major *Redtail }} Minor *Lionheart *Sandpaw *Dustpaw *Ravenpaw *Graypaw }} Mentioned *Robinwing (unnamed) *Tigerclaw *Leopardfoot *Stormtail *Swiftbreeze *Thrushpelt *Poppydawn *Thistleclaw *Mosskit (unnamed) *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Oakheart *Graypool *Halftail *Smallear *Patchpelt *One-eye *Dappletail *Spottedleaf }} Important events Deaths *Stormtail (unknown) *Swiftbreeze (unknown) *Thrushpelt (unknown) *Poppydawn (unknown) *Thistleclaw (killed chasing intruders out of ThunderClan territory) *Featherwhisker (killed by greencough) }} Others :Redtail becomes deputy and Spottedleaf becomes full-time medicine cat. Halftail, Smallear, Patchpelt, One-eye, and Dappletail move to the elders' den. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc